Right the First Time
by Narya's Bane
Summary: Corran and Mirax Horn discuss past mistakes, preValin but not by much.


A/N. Well kids, here's another Rogue Squadron tidbit for you, this one inspired by a comment one of my good friends made. It was a response to an AU story I did for Valentines Day; I wasn't sure why, but while the bunny was in my head the story wouldn't come out quite right. She explained the reason is because it was a bunny that couldn't make it past birth- she told me the problem was that the Mirax/Corran relationship (which I was trying to AU) had been "done right the first time." This is the result of that comment.

----- - ------------------- -------------- ----- ---- ----------

Corran Horn did his best to remain silent as he entered the sleeping quarters he shared with his wife. The lights were off, and he could have sworn that his steps did nothing to disturb the gentle hum of electronics around them in the busy center of Coruscant; even so, he was able to sense Mirax's wakeful state only seconds after stepping through the door.

"About time, CorSec," she yawned sleepily, moving over to accommodate his placement beside her. The movement was more than simply sluggish, but actually ungraceful as she had added bulk to move around since the conception of their son.

"I thought you might sleep sounder while pregnant," Corran mused.

"Lighter, if anything, love," Mirax chided. "I knew the moment you entered the apartment."

Corran chuckled. He was a Jedi, sure, but somehow his wife was the one who always knew what was going on around her. Slowly, he settled into bed beside her and snuggled under the covers. Unconsciously, his arms strayed to wrap slightly around her form and caused a slight sigh to greet him. "Ticklish?" he asked, unsure since she'd only ever had the slightest of responses to touches this light before now.

Mirax shook her head. "Just tired. Have a good day?"

"Smooth run, a few laughs with the boys. Nothing special."

Mirax nodded, leaning back and starting to drift back into sleep. Corran watched her, and found his face turning towards a frown. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her thoughts, and yet his mind wandered to the earlier conversation in the locker room from that afternoon and he wasn't sure just how to react to the questions it brought up. He lazily closed his eyes, willing sleep to come, though found himself wondering enough that he couldn't possibly drift...

"What's wrong?" The question was calm enough, and very honest, even as it was said dripping with strong yawns.

Corran let his eyes pop open and moved to turn on a light. As he did so, Mirax sat up straight and looked towards him, laying her hands on her lap and glancing at him. Corran felt his breath catch as he realized there was no easy way to ask her the queries that assailed his mind. Still, he owed it to her to try.

"We got to talking, Gavin and Ooryl and myself. About things that had happened, and how much had changed. I guess- I suppose... well, Gavin said several things about changing moments that had gone wrong, or decisions, and that got me to thinking."

Mirax patted her stomach lightly, giving Corran an imitation of Iceheart though a smile tugged at the corner of her face. "You can't tell me you're having second thoughts NOW? It's a little late, since I'm carrying your child."

Corran coughed. "Not that," he assured. "It's just that, well, we haven't exactly had the easiest of times. We've yelled at each other, spent months apart, been kidnapped and imprisoned and thought dead, and many different kinds of scares. It's just a thought in the back of my head, wondering how things could have been if we'd handled our past differently. Or if others had."

Mirax seemed to slip into sleep for a second, and Corran was about to turn the light off, when she suddenly sighed. "Corran, what would you trade?"

The pilot stopped midway to his task and turned to his wife. "Wha..?"

"If we did something differently, things would change. What would you trade? This?" Slowly, she moved to kiss him full on the lips, smiling faintly. "This?" she asked again, taking his hand and setting it near their unborn child. "How can this be more perfect?"

Corran let his head fall, knowing once again that she was right. "How do you do that?" he whispered softly.

Mirax just winked. "I learned from a friend in CorSec."

"Is he handsome?"

Mirax cleared her throat. "Iella? Not a he."

Corran laughed and turned the light off, sinking in just as Mirax followed suit. Reaching, he drew her as near as the pregnancy would allow and let her rest. "What would I do without you?"

"You'll never need to find out," Mirax assured lightly. "We did it right the first time."


End file.
